The purpose of the proposed Center is to perform multidisciplinary research in health services and to provide a research environment of a population laboratory and of the providers that serve this population. LONG-TERM OBJECTIVES: 1. To document the change in health status of a defined community by measuring specific objective and subjective health indices over a period of five or more years. To test hypotheses related to health behavior of clients planned to alter health status in this population. 2. To measure the organizational effectiveness of the health care delivery system in a defined population exhibiting the present various medical care delivery systems--solo practice, group practice, multispecialty group practice fee--for service and prepaid, Veteran's Administration and University Medical Center. The measures of effectiveness will be the quality of medical care and the cost of care. 3. To document the attitudes and behaviors of health care providers and health care recipients and to determine what is required to alter those attitudes and behaviors toward ones that, by mutual agreement, will be considered more desirable--physically, emotionally, and professionally. SHORT TERM OBJECTIVES: 1. To make operational the provider-population laboratory. 2. To develop research proposals to further the long-term objectives. 3. To develop the methodologies required to create effective measurement tools. 4. To coordinate the multiple proposals and research activity within the provider-population laboratory.